A shootout
by ericloca
Summary: GregOc The CSIs go to a crime scene and find out that one of their victims is one of their best friends , Greg.... please read and review . I don't own anything you recognize !
1. The victim

_**The victim**_

That day seemed to be a normal Saturday . The mall was full of people , everybody buying clothes , eating at fast foods , playing with their kids . It was just a beautiful day . So many couples of young people , kissing , hugging , children with their parents , even older men and women with nieces … .

Their was this couple , a brown-haired guy and a blonde girl who just went out from a big shop , probably buying clothes for their child , because the girl was pregnant somewhere in five months . They looked so happy .

"Let's enter here !" the woman told her boyfriend .

"Why ?"

"Because I need more clothes until Sheila will be born , come on , let's go ! Please ?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes .

"Okay , but I need to go to work tonight , you know ? I'm tired !"

"This is the last , I promise !"

"You said this all day . I hope this is really the last ."

"I am getting fat , baby , I need some things to wear , okay ?"

"Yeah , yeah , you are right .Come on let's go ."

They entered that shop and the girl bought beautiful clothes for the time when she will have bigger belly and , of course , some clothes for the baby .

Everything was perfect . When they went out , they heard gunshots . The guy saw the pistol , so he threw her pregnant girlfriend on the ground , covering her with his own body . The gunshots continued a couple of seconds . Then they stooped and the person who fired left .

"Baby ?" the girl asked her boyfriend" Baby , answer to me !" she shook him .

But then she felt something warm on her chest . She removed him , putting him face up on the floor and then she saw the bloody stain on his shirt .

"Help ! Anybody help me , please !" she yelled , trying desperately to find a pulse on his neck . She breathed in relief when she felt one .

"Are you okay , miss ?" a police man asked .

"Yeah … fine … my …. My boyfriend … I need help for my boyfriend"

The paramedics arrived at the scene within minutes . They took the shot guy and others , who had been injured during the fire .

"May I come with him ?" the girl asked the paramedics

"Yeah , you need to be checked too" one of the doctors said pointing at her swollen belly .

She turned to the police man .

"Please , the crime lab will be here soon , if you will see a guy whose name is Nicholas Stokes tell him that Anna's boyfriend is at the hospital because he had been shot , will you do that ?"

"That all ? "

"Yeah , he'll understand , but only to him , if it's anybody else , you can't say a word ."

"Okay , is I see Stokes I'll tell him this ."

….

At the crime lab

"So , Sara , how is your boyfriend doing ?"

Sara Sidle, a beautiful girl in her thirty five had engaged with a guy called Paul Solenberg , a big casino owner . But she was still working at the lab .

"Fine , he just got out of hospital "

"What happened to him ?"

"Car accident . Too dumb to see that someone was behind him ."

"He looks so good …" Catherine spoke.

"Yeah… but you are married with Grissom , so shut up !" she laughed .

Nick and Warrick came in , with a coup of coffee .

"Hey , girls , why are you two yelling ?" Warrick asked .

"Nothing Rick"

Grissom entered the lab with the assignments for his team .

"Come on , guys , finish the break we have work to do !"

"New cases ?"

"Yeah , Sara , Warrick- a dead dancer and Nick you with me and Catherine a shootout at the mall " He almost ordered .

"Okay . Let's go"

…

In the ambulance

The girl , Anna , was staying and looking at her boyfriend ; he was her fiancée actually . The doctor were making supernatural efforts to keep him alive . The blood was spattered all over his chest , his shirt had been cut off ; he looked like dead . Thank God he wasn't .

"Blood pressure is falling … " the doctor yelled "we are losing him !" he flat lined .

She closed her eyes ; "this can't be happening "she whispered "no…"

"The defib , now !"

After the first shock , the beeping was back . She breathed in relief . They arrived at the hospital , where her boyfriend went straight to the operator room . She remained alone on the empty hallway .

…

"A shootout at the mall ? Who can be so idiot to do a thing like this ? " Nick asked .

"I don't know ; we are going to find out ."

They arrived at the big shop . Everything there was a mess . They saw dead bodies , wounded people , blood , glass , kids crying . The view was terrifying .

They went to a dead guy , shot in the head . He was only twenty five years old ; his name was Jason Hopkins . He went there with his mother and ended dead .

"Let's start here" Nick asked .

"Yeah … take some samples from the glass and blood "

They did what they had to ; another victim was a four years child ; Catherine became angry seeing those parents who will never see their kid playing again just because of an idiot shootout .

The image disturbed even Grissom . It was painful to watch , so many people dead or injured .

A police officer approached Grissom .

"Please , can I ask you something ?"

Grissom nodded .

"I s Mr. Nicholas Stokes at this scene ?"

"Yeah , he's over there "

The guy went straight to Nick , who was talking with Catherine and taking some samples from a substance .

"Mr. Nicholas Stokes ?" he asked .

"Yeah ,. That's me , something wrong ?" the Texan asked .

"No , but I have to tell you something "

Grissom went to them .

"In particular "

"No it's okay , say it ."

"One of the victims asked me to tell you that Anna's boyfriend is at the hospital because he had been shot"

"What Nick asked ?!" his face became white .

"Nicky , what's wrong ? Are you okay ?"

"Yeah…it's that… Anna's boyfriend …"

"Who is Anna's boyfriend ?"

"Greg"

…

My new story ! Please read and review ! hope you liked it !


	2. Reactions

_**Reactions**_

Everybody felt the world collapsing on them . Catherine was the most affected .

"Do you mean… Greg … Greg has been shot ?"Catherine asked .

"Yeah …." Nick answered . "this was Anna's message "

"Oh my God … I am going to the hospital …"

"Catherine , stop !" Grissom yelled "we are all going , alright ? " he put his hand on her shoulder "calm down , please"

"Sorry … is just …" she whispered .

"I know he is like your son , you don't have to explain this to me . I am calling Warrick and Sara and we'll met them at the hospital , just don't lose it "

"Yeah , let's go"

…

"Miss you need to be checked" a nurse told Anna "please come with me"

She rose from her chair and followed the nurse , too afraid to ask about Greg . She was also scared about the baby , even if she thought she was fine .

After checking her , the doctor said that everything is alright with her and Sheila , so she went out , sitting again on that chair on the hallway . Alone . Without her Greg . She closed her eyes , remembering the beautiful times of her life , the day she met Greg , and all from that moment until now , the pregnancy , the proposal … she smiled at the thought and prayed that her fiancée will be fine . She saw doctors rushing out from the room Greg was in .

Someone approached her .

"Miss Lange ?"

"Yes , that's me . How … how is Greg ?"

……

Her eyes were closed , she was crying loudly , she just couldn't believe … how could this happen to her baby ? Her lover ? Her Greg ? Why ? God , he was so innocent , so sweet , such a good guy … for her he was perfection .

Hearing a familiar voice , she opened her blue eyes .

"Anna ?" Nick asked "hey , sweetie , how are you feeling ?"

He was surrounded by two guys and two girls , probably Greg's colleagues . Nick looked into her eyes and saw she was crying .

"Good…" she answered .

"The baby ?"

"Sheila is okay … the doctor said so. But he…"

She raised her head , looking straight into his eyes . He understood .

"He's alive ?"

"Barely … critical … next 24 hours…" she managed to say .

She started to cry again . Catherine sat next to her , hugging the young woman to her chest like a mother .

Warrick and Sara looked at Nick , waiting for an explanation . As for Grissom , he was looking at the floor , a little nervous .

"So , Nick can you tell me about this ? I never knew Greg was married …"

"Greg and Anna…" Nick started .

"Nicholas , let me " Anna said "first of all , me and Greg are not married , legally . We have been living together for nine months .And this because he asked me to marry him , but we couldn't marry because of my pregnancy "

"I never knew Greg was like that …"

"Neither do I , Warrick , neither do I " Sara said ."so , how months …?" she pointer to the belly .

"Five . Almost six ."

"Ann , I know you hate this , but we need to take you a question , we are investigating the case and we need to know all you can tell us , please "

"Of course , Nick , but is not much to say about this . I went to Greg to the mall to buy clothes for me and Sheila … we were laughing . When we walk out of one shop , we heard some gunshots and he pushed me on the ground , protecting and covering me … I don't remember anything else …. I just know that I opened my eyes and he didn't answer , I…" she started to cry again.

"Calm down , sweetie , please " Nick said .

"I shook him and I … I felt something warm ,…it was his blood… the bullet hit his chest … I pushed himself on the back and then the paramedics took him … he had another gash on his forehead , another bullet wound"

She stopped for a little , looking in their eyes . They seemed so worried about Greg's condition … they were his friends after all .

"I have been checked and I'm, alright , and , how I told you , he is …. In a critical condition , so they don't know if he's going to make it through the night "

"He is , baby , he's a fighter ."

"Yeah , he is , that's why I love him so much …" she smiled ."by the way , I don't know your names ."

They presented themselves , and Anna remembered what Greg told him about every guy in his team .

"So , Catherine , you have a little girl , right ?"

"Yeah , she's thirteen ."

"Congratulations . Warrick … Greg told me … you are married , right ? With a girl called … Nina ?"

"Tina "

"Tina , sorry . Greg told me so much about every one of you guys … I feel like I know you very well…"

"By the way , when we can see Greg ?"

"Not in the next 24 hours . Critical for him ."

They just went to the door of the room Greg was in . They couldn't enter , but they could see him lying unmoving on the bed with white sheets , the machines that surrounded him . His head was wrapped in a bandage . Another one was over his chest . He was shirtless so anybody was able to see the tubes and wires who went out and in of his little body .

He was not allowed to die . He had a family , a real one , he couldn't die .

"_I'm so sorry buddy , I'm so sorry" Nick thought "I can't save you , …please , don't let Anna and your baby alone on this cruel world … they need you we all need you ,… don't give up fighting in the name of love and friendship … keep fighting for this , we miss you already . "_

……….

Hey , hope you liked it ! and thanks for the reviews ! please read & review !


	3. Work

_**Work**_

"So , Cath , have you find anything that can lead us to the guy who shot Greg ?" Grissom asked .

"No , nothing . People said he or she was wearing a mask , so no one saw the face . But I think he may left some traces , I don't know , maybe saliva or even some shoe threads , that will help us much ."

She went to another part of the scene , looking for anything that could help . There was blood of people who died or had been injured , a big pool of this one in the place Greg fell… she closed her eyes for a second , thinking at her friend who now was in hospital lying in a coma because of this bastard who came with a gun there … She took samples from all the blood stains she saw there , there were many of them . When she collect some substances , she observed some drops . Those weren't from the people who had been shot , these were too far from the shooting place …she hoped this will help her .

Catherine took out a swab and collected the blood for giving it to DNA .

"Grissom , I found something interesting , I think this stuff will lead us to the shooter …I just know it . " Catherine said .

"What ?" the boss asked .

"Look , here are some blood drops , but two far from the shooting range … I believe the guy who was hit left us a trail from his own blood . "

"Give this to Warrick , he's going to the lab with the evidences for processing ."

"Warrick ans Sara wasn't working on another case ?"

"Yeah , bit this is now priority , that guy can wait ."

She took the bag with samples and went over to Warrick .

"Here are another things , give them for processing , alright ?"

"Yeah … I hope we're going to find that guy soon , I really want to catch him before he will kill somebody else " Warrick said , looking straight into her eyes .

"Yeah , me too , we must find him for Greg "

"Yeah , by the way , how's he doing ?"

…

-at the hospital-

Anna was allowed , after ten hours of waiting to enter and see her fiancée . Nick stayed all the time with her , helping to rose or sit m because her belly was big enough to stop some of her moving .

The Texan helped her sit on a chair beside Greg's bed . She looked at him on that bed . His forehead was wrapped in a bandage . Under that she could see his close eyes , with long eye-lashes , his mouth with a large tube in it …that thing helped him breathing . His face was so innocent … he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep .Looking down his body , she saw the IV in his hand , and the big white bandage covering his bare chest , who was rising and falling in an unnatural rhythm , because he was helped by the machines .

She took his hand , looking at his white face .

"Hey , baby " she whispered .

She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it slowly ..

"I know you can hear me . Please , please , Greg , wake up soon , I need you . Our little Sheila needs you . She hadn't move since the shooting … she knows her daddy is not okay . I miss you so much …" tears were falling from her blue eyes , wetting the sheets and her white top .

Nick looked at this girl , seeing all that love in her eyes … it was amazing how much she loved him … Almost like a fairytale , were she was the beautiful princess and he his prince … he smiled at the thought . He was the one who helped them met and start this beautiful love story , so unique .

Nick put his hands on her shoulders and she turned his face to look at him . He smiled faithful , hope evident in his eyes .

"He will be fine , sweetie , I promise ." he said to her "he's going to wake up and ask to give him that stupid music he listen to and he will start telling again those jokes , you'll see "

"I hope Nick , I really hope this ."

"I'm going to go get something to eat . What do you want ?"

"Nothing "

"You have to eat , even if you're no0t hungry , because Sheila need it , okay ? You will be a mommy soon , you can't starve , you must eat something . "

"You are right . Give me a salad ." she said.

After Nick left , she turned again to Greg , squeezing his hand harder

"You heard your best friend , Greg , he believe you are going to be okay , don't disappoint him , please . Everybody wants you to be okay , because we miss you , so you'd better open those pretty eyes soon .. "

….

-At the lab -

Warrick entered in a hurry on the Trace lab door .

"Hodges , come here now !" he almost yelled .

"What is it ? I was having a break ."

"I need you to process this thing **now !**"

"Alright , but really now ? I'm hungry !"

"I don't care ! You are going to process this now ! " he calmed a little "sorry for yelling , but I really need soon the results of this , please "

"Okay , I don't mind . You know you can always count on me , being the best tech around her …" Hodges started .

"Just shut up and go to work , okay ?" Warrick gave him the bag before running into DNA , to gave the samples to Wendy .

"Hey , Warrick "

"Hey , I don't have time for discussions right now , please process this things , it's priority right now !" he demanded .

Then he went straight to the A/V , were handling the video tapes from the security camera of the mall to Archie . Without saying anything , seeing the look on CSI's face , he took the tapes and putted them to play .

After a couple of hours , while Warrick and Archie finished watching the tapes , Wendy , followed close by Hodges gave him the results .

"Why were you in such a hurry ?" Wendy asked ."I never saw you like this ?"

"Yeah , you yelled at me !" Hodges said .

"Sorry guys , I really need these things quickly "

"But why ?"

Some techs entered the A/V , where they heard Warrick's voice . Jacqui , Bobby , Vincent and others .

"What happened ?" Wendy demanded "why are you in such a hurry ?"

Warrick couldn't bare it anymore .

"Because Greg is in a coma !"

"What ?" the techs asked at the sane time .

"Greg's been shot and he's in a coma".

….

Hey guys thanks for reviewing ! you are the best ! now I think I will upload soon , I have enough time and I'm bored enough to write . Anybody knows something to make my leg heal faster ?

Please review !


	4. Anthony Carver

_**Anthony Carver**_

God , I'm so said I own nothing … maybe someday …

…….

-the lab-

"Greg has been shot ?" Wendy asked again , unbelieving. Greg was one of her best friends , such a nice guy …"how is … how is his condition ?"

"I don't know very much" Warrick replied "I wasn't at the hospital , I'll go later ."

"I want to come too , can I ?" the young DNA tech asked him .

"Of course , now tell me what's with those results , please "

"Of course . The blood you gave me to analyze belongs to a male , unidentified yet ; I need to run this through CODIS . "

"Okay , thanks . What have you got , Hodges ?"

"The only things I found was GSR , a lot actually and a white powder , the machine told me it was " the tech looked on the file "baby powder if I look at the components "

"Baby powder ? There was no baby at the scene…interesting . Maybe the killer .. our killer is a father . Thanks Hodges , thanks a lot . "

"You're welcome "

"Archie , please finish watching the tape and tell me if you see something that can be interesting and useful for the case , alright ? "

"Yeah , sure ."

…

-the scene-

Catherine was still at the crime scene with Sara . The girls were searching for any foreign substances that could lead them to something . Anything .

"Sara , come take a look" Catherine said .

"Found something ?" the brunette asked .

"When I was looking at the bullet fragments I saw something interesting ."

"What ?"

"This is the bullet removed from the wall in my right and this is one from my left . "

"So ?"

"So they doesn't match ! That means there were at least two shooters , see ? " Catherine showed her the bullet fragments .

"I see …, I think this is a 45 …"

"Yeah , and the other one is a 38 ."

"First clue , this is good . We have a place to start ."

"You are right , I'll call Warrick to see if he found out more about the blood and the substances "

…

-at the hospital –

Finally , after hours of staying awake and looking at her boyfriend , Anna felt asleep on the chair , her head on Greg's lap , her hand still squeezing his hard . Nick sat in the doorframe and looked at them . He couldn't even imagine that this crazy girl and his best friend will ever get together . They were different from many points of view , but they were both funny , crazy smart , they made such a sweet pair . Everybody told them they were making the perfect couple . And those people were right , they matched perfectly .

She was Nick college friend , one of the most weird girls ever . But she looked so innocent , she was full of life … and she was beautiful . Really , truly , extraordinary beautiful ; she just looked amazing and natural . That's why Greg was so in love with her .

Greg , he was just Greg , but since he met this pretty girl he stooped flirting with everybody except her , he changed his stupid life style , even his hairstyle . This lady made him look normal , but without losing his shinny charm , which made him a unique presence everywhere he was going .

…

"Thanks , War " Catherine hung up .

"So , news ?" Sara asked .

"Yeah , hopefully good ones . He found out that the blood I found belongs to Anthony Carver "

"Who's this Carver ?" Sara asked .

"I don't have an idea . Let's go to his home , we have an address here . "

"Okay , I'll take Brass and inform Grissom , I'll be back in a second . "

Sara almost run to find Grissom . She hoped that were on the right track , maybe this Anthony Carver was their shooter and they were going to end this thing ; she hoped Greg will wake up and everything will be fine ; on the other side something inside her told her that she's not right ; she hoped that wasn't true .

….

At the hospital

"Hey , Nick" Anna opened her blue eyes and looked at Nick who sat on a chair beside the bed and looked at her smiling .

"Hey , sweetie how are you feeling ?"

"We are fine .You know that . But … I'm hungry".

"Okay I'm going to bring you something to eat , wait here " Nick told her before rushing out of the room .

She turned her face to look again at him . To see his face , his eyes , to see them opening and staring at her like usual . But this thing wasn't happening . There was nothing to do about this . Patience , waiting were the things they could do .

….

"Catherine , we have much until the house ?"

"No , just a few minutes , calm down please ."

"I just want to catch this bastard sooner ." she answered "for Greg"

"Me too ."

The girls , followed close by Brass arrived to the house . Withdrawing their guns , they got out of the car .

"Police . open up !" Brass yelled .

No answer . The police broke the door . I fell aside . A horrid smell made them turn the head around . Sara felt like puking .

….

As Nick was taking some food , Anna sat in the room with her fiancée 's hand in hers , looking and listening to the beeping on the monitor .

"Beep…Beep…beep…"

She smiled looking at her belly , his swollen belly where the love between she and Greg was growing . Their little Sheils was in there waiting for the moment when she will get out and feel the pulse of the world . This child was a miracle , because she was told she couldn't have kids ... this was her and Greg's miracle .

"beep……beep……beep……"

She turned her head with blonde hair and her blue eyes were staring at the monitor .

"beep……….beep………….beep ……"

"What the hell ?" she asked .

"beep…………………………….."

……

Hope you liked it . sorry for the cliffhanger , but I really need one !

Please review


	5. Fighting for life

Thank to all who reviewed !

**Zmatuje , LadySzmanda , Manavie , StoryDreamer , knadineg , cryinghblacktears ( the first reviewer , thanks a lot !), sUnKiSsT .**

And special thanks for **GregSanders **, who reviewed almost all that I wrote !

_**Fighting for life**_

….

"It smells like death …" Sara said .

"Yeah … what the hell happened here ?"

Ignoring the smell , the entered the big house , looking for the source of the smell . Probably there was nobody alive in this house . In the living room there was a couch stained with dried blood . A couple of towels , also soaked with blood were on the carpet . Walking on the hallway , the smell became more powerful , so maybe here was the source .

Opening the door of the bedroom ,Sara entered first and she saw on the bed a body . A dead body of a Caucasian male , 30-35 . Walking closer , the brunette looked at the blood and then at his chest . The guy died from the loss of blood . He has been shot in the chest . Beside his bed was a gun , a 38 …

Sara turned to Catherine and smile .

"I guess this was one of the shooters …Anthony Carver. " Catherine told her ."one down , one more to go "

"Yeah … this guy has a 38 … Greg … with what was shot Greg ?"

"With a 45 "

"Damnit ! this isn't our guy . "

"Let's search for evidence ,maybe we'll find something that will lead us to the guy with the 45 "

…..

"Beep………………………."

"Help !" Anna yelled , running desperately down the hallway , hurrying to find soon a doctor . She met one and took him by his hand "please … help me … " she said .

The doctor , followed by some nurses entered Greg's room and closed the door behind them . All that Anna could do was to stay and wait ; she could only hear the voices of the people who were trying everything to save the life of her future husband and the father of her daughter .

Nick returned from the shop in the minute that the door from Greg's room was closed .

"What happened , sweetie ?" he asked her .

He saw her eyes wet with tears , her body shaking violently .

"Anna , answer to me , please ."

She raised her head to look into his brown eyes . He could see the pain , the fear that was into her mind .

"His …. His …."

"Anna , calm down , please , and try to tell me clearly"

"His heart stopped ." and then was quiet , they were listening to what the doctors were saying.

"Blood pressure is falling quickly , give me the defibrillator !"

"Here . "

"We have a pulse !"

"Thank God !"

That moment the doctor went out to talk to Anna and Nick .

"How .. how is he ?" she asked , tears falling down her face.

"He's stable . For now ."

….

Grissom was still at the crime scene , almost finishing to collect all the blood and substances there . He decided to go see Greg at the hospital after taking the samples to the lab .

He putted the things in the car and started the engine . He left to the lab . He was thinking at the people that have been shot by the two guys who had a fight in a mall. How can someone be so idiot to do this ? And one of these guys shot one of his men . He had to stop this and catch the bastard . With any cost ; he had to do it for Greg .

Arriving to the lab , he parked his car and went out of his Denali . He saw Sara and Catherine parking the car too and waited for them , to enter together .

"Hey , Gil" Catherine greeted .

"Hey Catherine , Sara , have you found anything ?"

"Yeah . :Let's go in and I'll tell you what we discovered ."

He opened the door for them to enter . They went straight to Grissom's office , where Warrick was .

"Hey , guys , what have you found ?"

"Pretty much ."

"Okay , Grissom , you start ."

"I don't have very much to say . I found many types of blood , almost all from the victims ; Outside there were some tracks from a car who speeded up ; no witnesses , everybody threw himself on the ground when the shooting started , just a girl told me she saw a guy with jeans and a leather jacket , but nothing more .Warrick , your turn ."

"Well , Wendy told me the blood belonged to a Anthony Carver . I also found , Hodges did , baby powder as one of the substances . I called Catherine and I told her this "

"I found two different type of bullets , so I jumped to the conclusion that there were two shooters : one with a 38 and the other with a 45 . "

" Sara and I went to the house of Anthony Carver . We found him dead , lying on his bed . cause of death was blood lust , caused by a gunshot in the chest . "

"Carver had a 38 ; this was one of the guns used at the scene "

"He shot Greg ?" Warrick asked

"No ., Greg was shot with a 45. Nick called me ." . Sara answered .

"So , we don't know too much ."

"Well , we have one of the attackers ; maybe we will find something in his house that will lead us to the second shooter " Catherine spoke , looking in Warrick's eyes .

"So , guys , let's take a short break and go to see Greg , shall we ?" Grissom asked them .

"Yeah , I want to see him and Anna ."

…

"Thank God ! is he going to be alright ?"

"We don't know anything for sure miss , but I think so . "

Anna sat on a chair , her feet to tired to keep her up . She smiled at the thought , that her husband was going to be alright . Well they weren't married , but they ewr3e going to , so she could think at him like as her husband .

"Come on " Nick took her hand "we can go in to see him ."

He opened the door for her and she stepped in . Sitting again in the chair beside the bed , she took again his hand . Nick understood this and went out , leaving the two of them alone in there .

"Hey , baby , you scared the hell out of me when your heart stopped , but you are okay now ; you are even better than before , the doctor told me you will wake up soon , that you are in no more danger . I can't wait to see your eyes again , neither your friends . They told me they almost caught the guy who shot you ; they care for you so much . I forgot to mention to you that I met them when they came for the first time here to see you .Nick took care of me , he's such a good guy . You described them so well that I was able to recognize them easily ; the girls , Catherine and Sara are so sweet , I never met someone like them . And Warrick , that guy , seeing him , he looks like he wants to have kids or so . Even your boss is a great guy , he's …. He's funny . They are nice guys , it looks like you six are a family .I've never seen something like this . "

She squeezed his hand harder , almost wanting for him to squeeze it back . But it didn't happened . But it will , she thought , it will .

"Sheila miss you so much .She haven't move a lot , only today . I still need a father for herb , you know ? Even if I'm , how you told me , a very strong woman . "

Catherine knocked at the door . She , Sara , Warrick followed by Grissom entered after seeing that Anna allowed them to .

"Hey sweetie" Catherine spoke first

"Hey Catherine "

"How are you holding up ?"

"Fine .As better as I can"

"And how is Greg ?"

"Well , to be honest , he had flat lined this morning…."

"What ?" All asked at the same time .

"Yeah , but they brought him back and they told me he's better ."

"I hope everything will be alright ."

"Me too … have you found the guy ?"

"We are going to , very soon ."

….

Hey guys , hope you liked this . tell me what you think , please !

And , I'm begging you , for criticism send me a PM , don't post it as review !

Thanks .

please read and review ! the next chapter will be called "**_A little revenge_** "


	6. A little revenge

Thanks for the beautiful reviews !

**zmatuje , GregSanders , LadySzmanda , StoryDreamer , criminally charmed ,Manavie.**

_**A little revenge**_

"Really ?" Anna asked "if that's so , I'll be very glad . "

She smiled at the thought . This was the best day since the shooting ; today she could laugh , yell , smile , play again . Her husband was feeling better and the bastard was going to be caught .

After the CSIs left , she approached Greg's bed and took his hand in hers .

"You heard , don't you ? Everything is going to be fine … you will heal , the guy who shot you will be caught and we are going to celebrate soon Sheila's birth . Aren't you happy ? "

Even if she knew he couldn't hear her , she was still talking with him . She hoped that he will open his eyes after he'll hear what she has to say … in all the movies happened like that. In movies the good guy woke up and kissed his princess and they lived happily ever after …

….

Somewhere in a motel room , a black man about 35 years was sitting and cleaning his gun - a 45 . He was looking at the wound he had on his leg – he had been shot during a shootout in a mall . He didn't go to the hospital , because they were announcing the police if they found a bullet – this was a rule .

So this guy was staying in that cheap hotel , thinking at his son who was two months old – he didn't want to be caught because he couldn't leave his son and his wife alone . They needed him , even if he didn't show at home the last seven days . His little brother had been killed by someone called Anthony Carver – Anthony was a hit man .

His baby brother was a gang member who didn't pay some money to the leader , so the leader ordered his death . And this guy did the job very well- but he killed his brother .

This black man's name was Chris Dover . An identity card said on the bed said so .

Now he was thinking at all the victims he made at the mall – maybe he killed other peoples than just Carver , who knows ? But he didn't care , because he got his revenge .

But , if he thought he wasn't responsible , why did he felt so guilty ?

Chris remembered that one bullet who went out from his gun hit something else than the wall… he almost forgot this thing . In all the agitation , the chaos he saw … the bullet hit someone … a man . Yes , the bullet hit a man .

…..

"So Grissom , we found anything else than Carver's DNA in his home ?"

"I think so … after all I see in there , he had so many guns , bullets this guy appears to be a hit man , you know ?"

"What ??? A hit man ? For who ?"

Warrick entered the lab that moment .

"Six of the dead people were shot with Carver's gun ." he said .

"How many dead guys are ?" Sara asked ."more than six ?"

"Let's see … thirteen dead …"

"Thirteen ??? Oh my God…"

"Yeah , it was the rush hour .We have twenty injured people …"

"Greg is one of them …" Sara whispered for herself .

"Yes , but he'll be fine . " Grissom told her .

Sara smiled and went back to work . Her cell phone rang . She took it out and answered .

"A , hey Paul" he told to her boyfriend "No , I'm fine . I won't come home tonight , I have an injured colleague and …you know , I am going to work . Okay baby , see you tomorrow"

…..

He tried to remember the face of the man he hit . He hoped that one is not dead … even if the guy was dead , he wasn't going to surrender , that was for sure . Even if he was guilty .

The face … a white guy . Yeah , a white guy . How was he dressed …. Jeans , a black t-shirt , yeah .

And then was a little woman , blonde . She was fat . No , no fat . She was pregnant . Like Maya had been before giving birth to Jason – their son .

He hoped that girl and her baby were fine – he still had some feelings left . Some…

….

"So , doctor , how is my husband feeling ?" Anna asked .

"Looking at what happened to him , much better than expected . I thought he's going to die "

"You don't know him , trust me . He 's such a stubborn that annoys me ."

"Be glad he's that way . Else …. He was dead now ."

"Yeah . Can you tell me a time when he's going to wake up ?"

"No , not really .But I guess soon … " the doctor smiled ."the danger is gone . "

"Thank you…" she whispered .

"And he'll get rid of these machines today , I think . He doesn't need them anymore . "

"Really ??Alright then , thank you for the good news . "

Anna went out while the doctor removed all the machines away from Greg . She waited quietly until the doctor finished ; she was too happy not to smile ; she wanted to jump and play like a kid . After so much crying ,,waiting , worries ,,she was now relieved .

She took out her cell and dialed Nick's number .

"Hello ?"

"Hey , Nicholas, is Anna " she tried to sound a little upset .

"A , hey . Something wrong ? Your voice …"

"I can't be happier than this ."

"What ? Are you okay ?"

"God , smile a little . I told you I'm happy , not sad !"

"Happy ???!!! That means he's okay ?"

"More than okay , Nick . They removed the machines . He can breath on his own…"

"Really ? Alright , I'll come with the guys later to see you two ."

"And…"

"And … what ?"

"He is going to wake up very very very soon !"

"Wow…the best day f my life ! Okay sweetie , see you tonight !"

"Bye Nicholas "

"Bye Annie"

She hung up and sat on his bed , because the doctor finished and allowed her to get back in .

…

"Who were you talking , Nick ?" Sara asked .

"Anna ."

"How are they .?"

"Let's go in the lab and I'll tell you ."

Nick opened the door for her and they entered the lab where Grissom , Catherine and Warrick were processing the evidences .

"Stop a little , will you ?" Nick said .

"What is it , Nick ?"

"Very good news ."

"What ? About Greg ?"

He nodded .

"He doesn't need machines anymore . He'll wake up soon ."

After this , all team went back to work , but happier and with much hope than before . They were smiling , joking m playing and planning a little party for Greg's return . That will happen soon - very soon .

….

"God , I'm a killer !" Dover yelled in his mind.

….

Hey , guys , hope you like it ! Sorry for the lack of updating , some sort of writer's block … but I'm back !

Please review !


	7. Signs

_**Signs **_

Grissom returned to Carver's house to make a final check . He saw a book on the counter . Picking it up , a photo fell on the floor . Grissom took the photo in his hand and look at it . On the back in wrote

"I want Mike out"

"_What could this means ?" _hethought_ "interesting . Very interesting "_

But , after searching all the house , he didn't find other clues to help him find out who that guy in the photo was . He took the photo to the lab , maybe will find a match .

….

"I'm a killer !" Chris yelled .

He remembered now . He didn't shoot only that guy … no – there were more . He turned on the TV and what he heard scared the shit out of him .

"_In a shootout at the mall thirteen people died "_  
"Thirteen!"

"_They were shot with a 45 and a 38 . After what we found out , the guy with the 38 had been found dead at his home because of blood lust . The police is searching for the other attacker –but we have no information about this one ……… six of the dead people were shot with a 45"_

"I …I killed six people ?"

"_One of the crime scene investigators and his girlfriend were caught in the shootout . The investigator is in a coma with few chances to survive" _

Greg's photo appeared on the screen , along with Anna's .

"I killer a father …" he whispered "a father … like me … I am a bastard"

"_Fortunately , the girl is fine ; she will be a mother soon . In the shootout were also killed a four year child and…._"

"Oh my God … oh my God …."

….

Nick was working at the lab ; Anna could handle everything by herself now . She was such a strong girl ; so sweet . So beautiful… but "_why am I thinking at this_ ?" Nick told to himself "she's my best friend's wife , not mine ."

The whole story was that Nick was in love with Anna , and they've been together for two months , but they couldn't make their relationship work . They weren't good together .

He broke the relationship and they haven't seen each other until Greg presented her to him as his fiancée .

The forgotten spark was again alive in his soul; in hers it wasn't . She didn't love him anymore . She was in love with Greg .

For her , Nick was now her best friend , her brother . Greg's coworker , Greg's best friend . But nothing more . She was going to have Greg's baby not his . She was going to marry Greg , not him . She was wearing Greg's ring , not his .

For him , she still meant everything . Even if she was having Greg's kid and marry him , she was still his universe . But he knew she wasn't coming back to him . He just hoped this feeling it'll pass . He even wished for a moment there that Greg will die ; but even if he will be dead , she still won't love him . So he tried to survive with this .

…

Sara's boyfriend was very angry she didn't show up at home that night . When she arrived , she found him drunk ; this guy loved her with all his heart . A pure love , a sweet love . Hew thought he wasn't good enough for her and she had another relationship .

She finally arrived home that morning .

"Paul ?" she asked "Paul ? Where are you ?"

She saw him on the couch , a bottle of whiskey in his hand . An empty bottle .

"Paul ?" she shook him "wake up baby !"

Paul opened his eyes and moaned .

"What do you want ?"

"Why are you drinking , Paul ? I told you I'm not coming home last night "

"And where have you been ?"

"I told you one of my colleagues have been shot…"

"Stop ! you're cheating on me ! I hate you , bitch !"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks . This guy loved her so much . She had been so rude to him that night . Of course he believed that if she didn't explain anything to him .

"No , honey , I wasn't cheating on you ! You know Greg ?"

"What ? He's the one who fucked you all night ?"

"Paul ! I was working ! Someone shot Greg , okay! He's in a coma , at the hospital ! I didn't sleep with anyone ! "

"Yeah ? Prove me !"

She turned the TV on and Paul saw the images with Greg shot and her at the scene . Then he turned his face to her and kissed her .

….

Grissom just arrived to the lab . He took the photo and went to A./V where Archie started to look for suspects .

Meanwhile he went to Trace, DNA and fingerprints , to see if there was something new .

"Grissom ! I found a match !" Archie yelled .

He rushed to the room and Archie informed him .

"This guy's name is Michael Dover . He had been arrested for illegal drug possession and robbery ."

"So where is this guy ."

"Dead . Shot two weeks ago .By a rival ."

"So this guy was a hit man after all . "

"Yeah ."

……

Anna was sitting on a chair , asleep . Her hear was in his lap , like she wanted to feel every move he made . She was squeezing his hand even in sleep .

Anna woke up . She smiled and looked at Greg's face , who was sleeping peacefully and breathing slowly .

When she turned around she saw two hands that grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the room . She couldn't move , she couldn't breathe . This guy was too powerful ; she couldn't fight against him .

He yelled Greg's name then , but he didn't move ; he opened his eyes and just looked at her .

And that horrible monster pulled her out in the dark .

She then woke up from that nightmare . She looked at Greg , at the door , Everything was fine . She breathed in relief touched her belly , to see if Sheila was still there moving ;

She felt a kick and then turned to look at Greg and saw his hand moving….

….

In the next chapter he's waking up !

Please read & review !


	8. Awake

_**Awake**_

She saw his hand moving . At first she thought she was still dreaming or such . She approached his bed and took his hand in hers . Then Anna felt his squeeze . He was ... he was not in a coma any more .

"Oh my God !" she yelled "oh my God !"

A nurse come in , hearing her screams and looked at her face .

"Are you okay , miss ?"

"He … Greg … he's waking …" she managed to say , with all the emotions that were running through her body that moment .

The blonde nurse tried to calm her . They went on the hallway , while the doctor took a look at Greg . But she didn't want to leave ; she wanted to be with him .

Anna was shaking . There have been a week since he was lying in that bed ; seven days . Seven days without seeing his pretty eyes , seven days without hearing his sweet voice . Too much .

"Hear , baby ? you heard ?" she whispered tom Sheila "your daddy is waking up . your daddy is going to be okay , he'll be with us again ." she caressed her big belly , hoping that their little baby knew what was happening outside .

Like a response , she felt her daughter moving .

….

"Hello ?" Nick answered , after taking his phone from the table in the break room .

"Hey Nicholas"

"Annie ! Something wrong sweetie ? Are you okay ?"

"Yes , Nick , we are fine "

"Are you sure ? your voice's trembling like hell…"

"Is Greg …"

"Something wrong with him ?"

"No , au contraire . Nicholas , he's feeling better" she almost yelled .

"What ? he's okay ? "

"He's waking up … he's waking… he moved and the doctor told me he's waking."

"Oh sweetie ... you must be so happy "

"I need you Nicholas , I need you to be here with me until I'm going to see him again . Can you ...?"

" Sure , I'll be there within minutes"

He took his coat and hurried to his SUV . He started the engine and drove to the hospital . When he arrived , he took a deep breath and thought at what to say to her .

He entered and saw her face . She was sitting on a chair , looking at the door and waiting to open .

"Hey sweetie " Nick said .

"Hey , Nicholas" she turned her head to look into his eyes .

God , he never saw eyes more beautiful . The light in her eyes was so unique , her sea blue eyes who looked like the sky were so innocent , so pure . The painful reality hit him again .

"News ?" he asked , returning from his dream .

"Not yet .but there'll be good ones , I think ."

He sat there next to her and took her hand . Squeezing her fingers , he felt the ring that was there . Greg's ring .

Finally after what seemed years of waiting , the doctor went out from Greg's room . He approached the place the two were staying .

"You here for Greg Sanders ?"

"Yes" they answered ."how is he ?"

"He's waking up . "

"Can we see him ?"

"Yes , but I suggest to enter only you miss ."

"Okay"

Anna opened the door to the room . She entered slowly and closed it behind her . She looked at Greg , whose eyes were opened .

"Greg ?" she asked .

"Annie ?" he whispered .

"Yes , baby it's me "

She smiled , she was so happy that moment .

"How are you feeling , honey ?" she sat on the bed and caressed his forehead .

"Fine " he couldn't talk too much , his throat was sore .

He smiled at her and putted his hand on her belly .

"How " he cough" are you two ?"

"We are fine , you saved us , hero " she leaned to kiss him "I missed you so much Greg "

"I missed you too "

"How could you ? you were sleeping !"

"How long I was … out ?"

"A week "

He looked at her a his beautiful girl . This angel was his ; all his . Anna was the love of his life , even if he said that he's not going to marry until forty , he did it ; Anna changed him so much , she helped him grow up , to understand the true meaning of love . She was a strong girl , but also sweet , smart and beautiful . Yeah , she was beautiful . That blonde hair over her white shoulders ; her blue eyes , full of innocence . Full of her personality . While he was unconscious , he had so many dreams , he was afraid that she got hurt in the shootout . He was so relieved when he heard that his girls were okay .

His girls , it sounded wonderful . His wife , his daughter . His family . His life . That was what they meant to him .

"So , what have you been doing since I went here ?"

"Take a guess ."

"Well , you probably ate like always … by the way , have you left some food for me in this hospital ?" he laughed .

"Watch out ! you may falasleep again ! Even a coma can't stop you , I can't believe this !"

"May I enter ?" Nick asked at the door .

He looked at all scene and finally understood that in the love between Greg and Anna nothing could intervene . He gave up on her . He couldn't have her .

"Hey , Greg , how are you doing ?"

"Fine .Nick thanks "he answered

"Have you caught the guy ?" he asked him after ten minutes of talking .

"There were two guys . We found one of them dead , while the other is still missing ."

…

At the news Chris heard that the CSIU who got shot was awake . He smiled at the though . Now he didn't have the guilty feeling in his heart any more .

"But what if he saw me ? What if he'll recognize me someday ? "

After another moments of thinking he spoke again .

"I can't let this happen ."

…

So what do you think ? please review and tell me your opinion !

and after this is going to be no more updating for a week at least ... theraphy for my leg .

thank you so much for the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter !


	9. Dover

_**Dover**_

"Really ? And you found out everything about the other ?"

"Well , the other shot you , that's for sure ."

Anna gripped his hand harder , and he smiled . He wanted to move a little , to get up . But when he tried to move his feet , nothing happened . His face become white . He tried again , but still his body waste down was impossible to move . He got scared . Greg concentrated and tried again , but still nothing . He couldn't feel his legs .

"Greg ?? What happened ?? Are you okay ?" Anna asked worried .

"Annie … please … call the doctor"

….

"So Michael Dover is dead .. So what else have we got ?" Grissom asked .

"Nothing "

Grissom was looking at Archie ; he just couldn't believe that they had nothing ; it was all a bad dream . I t wasn't possible .

"Any relatives on Dover?"

"His brother Christian . parents dead ."

"Well , I'm going to take Warrick and walk over to this brother " he smiled "maybe he'll give us some clues."

…

Grissom and Warrick walked to the house of Christian Dover . They knocked at the door and a woman about thirty years old opened the door .

"Miss Dover ?" Grissom asked .

"Actually Mrs . What do you want ?"

"We're from Las Vegas crime lab and we want to talk to your husband in he's at home ."

"Well , he's not . What do you want to talk with him about ? "

"About Michael ."

"What the hell you wanna talk about Mickey ? You never caught the guy who killed him , you didn't even care …."

"Look , Mrs. Dover , one of my CSIs was close to death because of the guy who killed Michael so please tell me where can I find Christian ."

"Well , he's not at home now . I don't know when he'll be back ."

A baby cry was heard .

"Now I have to go take care of my boy so , please , could you leave and came by tomorrow ? you'll see Chris then "

"Okay , so we will came tomorrow"

After they left , the girl whose name was Mary took out her cell and called Christian .

…

"Hello ?"

"Chris , baby , what the hell happened ?"

"Mary , what are you talking about ?"

"You know it , Chris . Some CSIs came to our home asking to talk to you . About a shooting at the mall .They said that the guy who killed Mickey died ."

"He deserved it …" Chris whispered .

"What the hell did you said ? Don't tell me Chris … you … you … what did you do ?" the young woman's voice was trembling .

"I shot him ."

"Oh my God .. Christian … how could you ?"

"He wanted it when he killed Mike"

"You have to give yourself in ."

"No , I won't go to jail . I don't want to leave you . I'll kill those CSIs if it's necessary , but I won't let them catch me ! never , Mary , never !"

"Chris , don't make things worst . You should .."

Dover hung up .

Mary let herself fell on the cold floor . Her whole body was shaking , tears , hot tears were falling from her beautiful brown eyes .

"_I don't wanna lose you too , Chris , I don't want to , I love you" _she whispered .

…

Grissom and Warrick drove slowly back to the lab . In the car was silence .

Suddenly , Grissom's phone started ringing .

"Hello ? Hey , Nick , where are you ?"

"At the hospital with Anna ."

"You are at hospital ? " he said loudly for Warrick to hear it too . "Something wrong with them ?" he sounded worried .

"I don't know" his voice had something like fear hidden in it .

"But what happened ?"

"Well , everything was fine . I mean , Greg woke up We talked , we laughed and he couldn't wait to see you guys . Then , while we were speaking , he changed . He yelled to Anna to call the doctor and he's with the doctor since that moment ."

"Whoa , Nicky . What did he said ?"

"Nothing , just yelled for the doctor ."

"Okay , we are going to see you in a couple of minutes . How's Anna ?"

"Crying and she's scared . I am too ."

"Okay , call me if you find out something ."

"Of course ."

Nick hung up . He approached Anna and held her tightly to his chest while she cried in his shirt . She leaned her head with beautiful blonde hair on his shoulder and hugged him .

Her blue eyes were wet with tears . She was too beautiful .

Too beautiful for this world . Now he finally understood what he lost and what Greg won . Greg had a family , a girl who he loved . But he wasn't sure that Anna's feelings for him have disappeared . He hoped not and promised himself that he'll try to have her back ( but he didn't look at something more important , that will not let her be his : Sheila . He didn't think at all at the baby Anna was carrying .

Even if Greg was dead , that baby will keep her away from him . He haven't understood this at all .

…

" So what did Nick told you ? is Greg okay ? How's Anna ? Something wrong with them ?" Warrick asked kind of desperately .

"Whoa , chill a little Warrick . He didn't told me much , just that Greg wasn't feeling very well . Afyer he woke up they …"

"Stop a little . He woke up ? When ?I didn't know anything about it ."

"This morning ."

"And what happened to him ?"

"He only told me that Greg yelled for a doctor ,so certainly he wasn't feeling good ."

"Oh God … hope he's okay ."

"We are going to the hospital now , okay ?"

….

The doctor finally stepped out of Greg's room . He walked over to the chair Nick and Anna were sitting

"You for Mr. Sanders , right ?"

"Yeah" Anna raised her head "how is he ?"

"Well , we haven't noticed until now , but the bullet changed a little the direction and hit his spine . " he told them clearly .

"What do you want to say with this ?" Anna asked , looking in his eyes with fear .

"I'm sorry miss , really sorry"

"Tell me what happened to him , please !" she pleaded .

"Your husband is paralyzed waist down ."

…

So thank you for the reviews & review this chapter .

Sorry for the cliffy , I'll try to update very soon !


	10. Betrayed by your best friend

_**Betrayed by your best friend **_

"Your husband is paralyzed waist down " the doctor told her .

Anna felt the room spinning around her . Greg was paralyzed … he'll never walk again .

"And are there any chances … any chances at all to recover ?"

"I don't really know … he'll need exercises and we will work more tests to se how much damage is there" the doctor told her "but to be honest , I don't see many chances for him to walk again "

"And … you .. you told him ?About this … that he can't walk ?"

"Yeah "

"And how he took the news ?"

"He said he want to see you , miss , to talk to you " the doctor told her .

He left . Nick saw that Anna was about to pass out , so he caught her in his arms . He helped her sat in a chair while she was regaining her senses . She was shaking and couldn't say a word ; she was in shock ; heck , who will not be if he just heard his best friend , his love , his life is not going to walk again . She started crying and Nick hugged her again ; but Nick wasn't what she needed . She raised to her feet , and slowly opened the door from Greg's room . She stepped in , still shaking and looked in Greg's eyes .

"Hey , baby …" she walked over to his bed and took his hand in hers .

"The doctor … he told you ?" Greg asked .

"Yeah "

"I can't believe this … but I … I will walk again ?"

"I won't lie to you ; the doctor told me there are few chances for you to walk again"

"So … " he closed his eyes and took a deep breath .

"We will survive , Greg , it'll be okay ."

"How can this be alright , Annie ? How ? I don't want you to waste your life with me ; you should live your life happy , not taking care of a handicapped person , Annie"

"And who should be the 'handicapped person ', Greg ? I don't know a person like that , really . All I know is that I'm in love with you , Greg , I don't care what happened with you because I love you with all my heart , and I'll always love you , don't you understand ?!"

"Annie …"

"Do you want us to break up ?"

"No …"

"So ? Greg , we are a family , we are going to have a baby in one month , we will marry and there is a beautiful life I front of us . Do you understand , Greg ? Don't you even think about breaking up , okay ?"

She gripped his hand tighter . He pulled her to him and their lips met in a sweet kiss .

Nick sat in the doorframe and just looked at them .

"Greg , do you love me ?" Anna asked him , after they broke the kiss .

"I dunno , let's think about this "

"Greg" she pinched him .

"I don't think I love you …"

"What ?"

"No , I don't love you ; " she raised to her feet , not knowing if he was joking or speaking serious ."the word is another one : I **_adore_** you , Anna"

She started laughing and sat again on the bed .

"Now , serious , I love you both" she placed his hand on her belly "and I can't wait to see my little Sheila on this world " he kissed her abdomen "hope she'll have your beautiful blue eyes"

"And she'll be smart like you "

"And sexy like her mommy

"I'm not sexy any more " she told him .

"And who told you this thing ? You're my pregnant sexy woman "

With this games , this jokes , they tried to forget what just happened . Anna wanted to make him forget with any costs ; the baby was the only thing that could cheer him up . She wanted him to smile . Greg wasn't pretty when he was sad .

"Hey Greg" Nick spoke from the doorframe where he was .

"Hey Nick . "

"How are you feeling ?"

"Fine , I'm fine . Could you give me a favor ?"

"Just say it "

"Please , take Anna home , she's tired and I don't want her to get sick , especially when she's in that condition" he pointed to the baby "will you do this for me ?"

"Greg …" Anna wanted to say something , but he interrupted her .

"Look at you , you look like heck ; I bet you never slept while I was in the coma " he threw her a look ."you girls need very much rest to be healthy and happy "

She gave up . Nick took her things after she said goodbye to Greg and they left . He just looked at her , hoping she'll be fine .

….

Anna climbed in Nick's car . She didn't care about nothing ; only that her baby and her husband will be okay . Her husband ; they weren't even married . They didn't want to marry , because they had a happy relationship , but the baby drew them closer , made them realize they make a beautiful couple and that the love between them is eternal .

They met in a store , close to her house , where she hit him very hard in the stomach with the shopping cart . She took him in her house to look a little at his wounds . He had those bruises for a week . She was a nurse at Desert Palms .

The second time they met was in the hospital , when he visited a friend that was involved in a car crash . There he asked her to date . Their first date . She had so many emotions that she talked all the time , not knowing when to stop . She stopped only when she saw him rolling on the floor laughing about her .

"Hey ,you know that you talked an hour before you finally , managed to stop ?" he was still laughing .

"Really ?" she managed to whisper .

"Yeah "

Then she saw that all the restaurant was looking at her and blushed . He understood and paid the dinner , took their coats and left .

Nick started the engine and the car left the hospital parking lot . He drove slowly , and looked at her , but she didn't pay attention , she was too busy remembering her dates with Greg .

She'd dated with Nick , too . But he wasn't like he seemed to . He was easily irritating , even annoying with his stupid jealousy and this made him look dumb sometimes . When they were together , he accused her so many times that he's cheating on him that she decided to broke their relationship . How could she be with someone who thought that every sigh that anyone threw to her was flirting ?

Greg was totally different ; he trusted her he loved her . He never even thought that she'd try to cheat on him . She would never believe the rumors that he had another relationship going on . She just asked Greg about and he told her that the girl she thought she was his lover was in fact his cousin .

"Anna" Nick said , seeing that she was thinking .

"What ?" she asked , looking at him ."sorry , I was far away " she smiled .

She didn't even knew how she had the strength to smile . And she didn't knew why she left Greg alone at the hospital , she should be three with him ; he just found out that he can't walk any more and she left him alone ?

She decided to return at the hospital after she will take a shower and eat something . She couldn't let Greg be alone there ; beside , he hated hospital food . Yeah , she would make some food for him and return to the hospital to be with him .

They finally arrived to their home . They had such a beautiful and big house .

Anna took her keys out of the purse and opened the door . She hesitated a moment , but invited Nick in for some dinner .

He accepted and closed the door behind them . Nick heard all the conversation between Anna and Greg about the break up . He still thought he had a chance to get her back . But he was so selfish . He didn't thought a second at the relationship between his friends . He just wanted to try . To see how far it'll go .

Anna took out some food from the fridge and some wine . Nick poured the wine in the glasses and placed them on the table . Anna put the food in the plates and they started eating .

God , how hungry Anna was . She ate more than Nick himself ; but she ate for two . After eating and drinking , they moved in the living room .

They sat on the couch and turned the TV on . Anna saw that Nick moved closer to her , but she didn't pay attention .

Nick was drunk . Very drunk .

When the Texan placed his hand on her leg , she scared a little . She didn't know what Nick wanted . Or she did know , but she just thought it was impossible . Not Nick , not her best friend .

She closed her eyes a little and let her body rest . When she opened them she saw that Nick was about to kiss her . She felt the warmth of his mouth on hers and she pushed him away . He looked at her dazed . He raised to his feet .

"Anna " he touched her .

She pulled away quickly from his hand and slapped him across the face .

"Get out !" she yelled .

"Ann…"

"Get out of my house " she pointed to the door .

"But Ann , I thought …"

"What did you thought ? Nicholas , I love Greg , can't you understand ? Now get the hell out of my house !" she yelled .

"Anna …"

"Get out or I'll call the police , you understand ? And if you ever touch me again , I'll make sure you go to jail , you got it ?" he stepped out of the house .

"But I still love you Ann…"

"I don't love you and probably I never did , understand ? Now I'm going to marry with the man that I really love and who loves me , so get out and …"

"But haven't you heard ? He's a handicapped person now , he'll not be able to make you happy ! " he yelled her .

In that moment she felt all the blood in her head . He could say anything about her , tell her anything , but to talk about her husband like that … that wasn't possible . Those words hit her hard , she felt the world spinning around her .

She ran over the place he was and slapped him again , harder .

"He may not be able to walk again , but he is the **_only _**person that made me happy , you understand ? The only ? What , did you think that if that happened to him , I won't love him anymore ? If you thought so , you're an idiot !"

"I'm sorry Ann…please , don' tell Greg …"

"I won't but now go away and leave me the hell alone !" she screamed, entering her house and slamming the door .

….

She entered the house and braced herself , started crying . Even the guy she considered to be hers and Greg's friend was an idiot , an idiot .

She knew that Nick loved her , but she never thought that he'd try to steal his best friend's wife . This was unthinkable . She cried all that night ; she wasn't able even to go to hospital to see Greg . She just sat on the leather couch and cried herself to sleep .

…

Nick started the engine of his car and left to his house .

"_What have I done ?" _he thought_ "I destroyed my friendship with Ann probably with Greg too ... but why does she still love him ? "_

He arrived at his house .

"_She never loved me_" he whispered to himself_ "she never loved me…"_

He entered the big living room , threw his things on the floor and went to the bathroom to take a shower ; a hot and refreshing shower .

………

The longest chapter I've ever written ! now I think you understand the thing with Nick and Anna .

Please review and tell me your opinion !


	11. I'm not that stupid

Thanks for reviews ! All of you are wonderful guys !

_**I'm not that stupid **_

After she woke up , Anna looked at the watch and saw it was late . Too late . She remembered the fight with Nick and still couldn't understand why he did this to her . Why he , Greg's best friend tried to still her from Greg , even if he knew they will marry and have a child . This thought was awful ; Nick said to her that because Greg was now paralyzed , he wants her back . What kind of sick man can think at that ?

So , what was sure was that Nick still loved her . But she didn't . Why was this so hard to understand for him ? Why couldn't he just accept the fact she's going to marry the man she truly loves ? Why ? When you love someone you want that someone to be happy , not destroy his life how he did .

She thought about going to see Greg . She wanted too . But she promised to Nick Greg will never find out about the fact he kissed her . Well , not kiss , he didn't kiss her , he **almost **kissed her . This was better . He didn't manage to kiss her ,, no matter how hard he tried . He couldn't have her because she was Greg's . She belonged to Greg . Greg was her life , her world , her life .

Oh ,my God , Greg ! _she thought "He's waiting for me ! "_

She jumped in her little car after dressing up in a hurry . On the way to the hospital , she was thinking about what she was going to say to Nick if she'd meet him there . She hope he was not there . She prayed so .

Finally , she was in the parking lot of the hospital .

"_Oh ,my …. Greg is going to pass out if I tell him I took his car and drove"_

Greg wouldn't let her drive after finding out about the pregnancy . He didn't want her having an accident or so . He loved her too much .

She entered his room . Greg was sitting there by himself and looking on the ceiling .

"So , do you see any stars ?" she asked him .

He looked at her with his big brown eyes .

"Hey , girls , how are you doing today ?" he asked , while she took a chair and sat beside his bed .

"We are fine , really . " she laughed . "by the way , I heard they are letting you out very soon …"

"Really ? When ? When can I leave home ?"

"Tomorrow " she smiled and took his hand , playing with it .

"I can't wait to be out . "

"Me too . So , have your colleagues visited you yet ?Sara , Warrick , Grissom ? Catherine ? "

"No , they haven't yet . Nick said that he'll come here soon ."

She looked at the floor and stood there a couple of minutes , just staring at the white spots on the floor . She hoped Nick wouldn't dare came visit Greg . After what just happened ….

………..

"So , Catherine , you found anything about Chris ?"

"No , Gil , nothing , this guy is just like a ghost . Nobody saw him in the past two months . I'm getting tired of this . "

"And the wife hadn't called yet ?"

"No , and I don't think she ever will .I think she was hiding something ; probably she know where Dover is ."

Grissom was very optimistic ; he understood that the killer was this Chris Dover ; he killed Carver to get his revenge on his little brothers death .

He talked to Brass and to spy Mary , to see if she went to Chris . Everyone in the team was working hard and hardly had the time to go visit Greg . Nick didn't go to see him ; he was ashamed of the thing he did to Anna . What if Anna told Greg about the fact he tried to kiss her ? then he'll lose Greg's friendship ; Anna's was already lost .

So Nick was the one who worked non stop , like a mad man , processing everything and trying to find the place Chris was hiding . Maybe that way his relationship with Greg and Anna will improve .

…

"Come on , baby , we need to go now" Anna said , smiling

"Where ?"

"Home , Greg to our home "

"Really ? Finally , home ?" he was about to jump from his bed , but then he remembered and all his enthusiasm disappeared suddenly "Yeah , let's go home"

She walked out of the room and brought him a wheelchair. She helped him sit and called two nurses to help putting him in the car. She started the engine and they left the hospital where Greg stayed for almost three weeks ; three weeks from his life .

They arrived soon home ; he never saw this for a couple of weeks , but it seemed forever . Anna helped him in the wheelchair and they entered their house . Their beautiful house ; it was the most beautiful because it was theirs .

He was getting used to his chair , so he moved by his own . Anna left to the kitchen to make some food and Greg stood in the living room . He took a photo with them kissing while running . He loved to run , he'll always do . Even if now this thing was impossible for him ; he wanted to live a long and beautiful life with Anna and Sheila , his girls . He couldn't wait to see his daughter , to marry the woman he loved the most in this life .

"Come on , baby , dinner is ready " she brought the food on the table in the living room . No one could say she is 7 and a half months pregnant . While they ate Greg looked into her eyes like he wanted to say something to her . But he didn't .

"Greg what do you want ?" Anna asked

"Huh ? O , nothing .,"

"I don't buy it ; tell me please what's wrong . I know you far too well"

"Nothing important , really ! Don't worry , Ann , it's nothing ."

"Tell me or I won't let you sleep all night " she joked "I mean it !"

"Well , I'll say . I am afraid Anna"

"Afraid of what ?"

"You'll think I'm a kid … but I am afraid of losing you "

"What ? Greg , you really are a kid ! How could you lose me " she took his hand in a grip "you'll never lose me because I love you , understand ? I love you too much , I love you both too much "

"Yes , but after what happened to me you might want to find a husband who's more … normal"

"You weren't normal since the day I met you ; the fact that you can't walk doesn't change my feelings for you . Is so hard to understand , Greg ??" she laughed .

"No ."

But he knew it wasn't true . She was a frickin liar and they both knew it . How he knew ? How he found out she had cheat on him ? Simply . There was another perfume . No , she didn't change , because it wasn't hers . It was a man perfume and not his . No , it belonged to someone else . And he knew whose smell was that . It was Nick's , God . She was cheating on him with his best friend . He felt the smell when he entered their house , on his couch his pillows , everywhere and then on her . On his lover , on his wife . How could they be so cruel ? They really wanted to destroy him ? Their longtime friendship ? Their engagement ?

He felt used , cheated . And this feeling was awful . Painful . He really wished the bullet would have killed him , because he saw nothing to live for . His wife loved somebody else ; he just hoping that Anna will not be such a bad person and tell him that Sheila was their child if she wasn't .

He was a CSI and saw the relationship between them , even if they thought he didn't .

He just closed his eyes and prayed that Anna will tell him ; that he will not be the one to ask her why she cheated on him .

………..

Oooo….. what's Greg going to do ? …. Let's read and see .

**By the way , I won't update anything the next two weeks so I updated now all my stories .**


	12. Confessions

_**Confession**_

So , Greg managed to understand what the doctor said to him about his paralysis . There was a big possibility to recover if he'll do a lot of exercises ; he smiled hearing that the disease wasn't physical , it was just emotional and he could solve it ; but he already thought about hiding the thing to everyone.

He felt his world collapsing on him when he found what the connection between his fiancée and his best friend ; he thought his feelings worth nothing and will be best if he will just step out of the way ; at least that way it wasn't necessary to Nick and Anna to lie anymore .

"_No , God , what am I thinking about ? I won't give up without a fight , never ever ! " _he shook his head while sitting on the bed "_I'll show them I'm not a fool , at least not their fool ! On my face it doesn't write idiot !_"

He was upset , he felt cheated and wanted to get his revenge ; but first he needed to see what truly was happening between the most important persons in his life ; he was a CSI and knew he couldn't charge them if he hadn't any evidence .

He needed evidences ; looks , everything . But the first thing he needed to do was to ask one of them … to see the reaction . But he couldn't go and just ask Anna for example :"Hey , baby , have you ever slept with Nick ?" . He had to be more subtle . So that she won't even realize what he meant .

And he knew exactly how to do it .

….

"Hey , Grissom " Brass entered in a hurry in supervisor's office "news for you "

"News ? Good , bad ? What news ?" Gil asked , raising his gaze from the file he was holding to meet Jim's eyes ."tell me"

"Good , and bad. Dover was seen on the boulevard by a cop "

"And the bad one ?"

"We lost him , but we found his range . And soon will know where he's leaving ."

"Hope very soon"

"Yeah ; by the way , how's Greg doing ? He's okay … I think I've worked to much and I haven't seen him for some months . Don't know what happened after he woke up . He's back at work ?"

"No , unfortunately and he has a lot of chances to never get his job back "

"What ? was he fired or something ?"

"No , he can't walk any more ; he's paralyzed "

"What ? God , when I'll put my hands my hands on that idiot , oh , Dover will pay !"

"You have to see the team … I'll pity Dover if they will find him first" the comment made Brass smile , but he was worried for the young guy .

"Okay Grissom , tell me if something new happens"

He stepped out of the room and walked down on the hallway ; out of the lab while Grissom entered the break room , where the guys were talking .

"Hey , what did Brass tell you ?"

"Nothing important , someone saw Dover …"

"And what are we waiting for ?" Nick interrupted "let's get the guy" he rose to his feet .

"Nick , they lost him ."

"What ? I'm going to …"

"Stop it , okay ? I don't know what's gotten into you , but try to stay still a sec and listen to me , would you ? Since Greg woke up you're like this , haven't you seen ? What's happening to you ? Nick ?" Warrick spoke loudly .

Everybody turned to face Nick .

"Yeah , you act like you owe something to Greg , and you and Anna avoid each other , what's going on ?" Sara's calm voice broke the silence again .

Nick said nothing .He just kept his eyes focused on his feet , not once looking at them . The guiltiness was feeling in the air .

"Nick , for God's sake tell me what's wrong ! We all are angry for what happened , all of us want to catch Chris , but you are over the edge , you acting crazily , irrational , you even yelled at us when we did nothing , and you didn't once come with us to see Greg . I'm asking you again nicely : what the hell happened ? And don't even try to avoid it , because you won't . You'd better start telling us the truth now or we are staying here all day only talking about it , so you'd better answer now ! "

"And don't even try to say it's nothing !" Catherine jumped .

Nick looked in their eyes for the first time that day ; they saw that his eyes were full of fear , shame and guilt . Lots of guilt .

"I … don't know what to say … it's …" he breathed "it's a stupid thing I did and I don't want anyone to know about it …"

But they were listening at this lame excuse , they wanted to know the truth . Now Nick understood what people felt when they were investigated .

"We have enough time until the morning , so spill it out " Catherine demanded nervously .

"Okay . So there are things you don't know about me . Me and Anna were lovers in high-school…"

…

Anna entered their room and sat on the bed , beside him . Greg had his eyes closed and looked like he was sleeping . She caressed his face , like she did every time she found him sleeping . He was so pretty , he was e very good looking guy ; but that wasn't the reason she fell in love with him . Because of his unique personality , his wonderful self . That was what made him so special . And she was still feeling horrible for not telling him what happened ; she was sure he had noticed the changes that happened with her in the last two months ; she was different , she had a guilty conscious and hated herself for hiding the truth from the person who cared so much for her .

She was thankful that Nick hasn't come to visit Greg too many times ; he came only once , thing that made her feel relieved because he didn't want Greg to find out yet about the thing that happened in the night after he found out about the disease . But probably someone will tell him , but this thing will not be hid forever .

"Greg , baby" she kissed his forehead like she did sometimes when she was sad "come on , wake up "

He opened his chocolate eyes and stared into her blue ones . She was like an angel came down from Heaven to save him .

"Hey" he answered groggily , hugging her waist ."what time is it ?"

"Late, is it 11 o'clock . But you need to get up , wash and dress because you know we are going to see your colleagues , we're going to the lab"

"What ? Ann , I don't think I'm in the mood right now …"

"Come on , a little fun will not be a bad thing . We haven't had a date for three months ."

She helped him sit in the wheelchair ; Greg felt embarrassed that he was helped to do things he was used to do two months ago . He just wanted to escape from there , from that stupid thing and run crazily all over the house and the neighborhood . But he couldn't do it ; he didn't even try it . The reason was obvious ; he loved Anna with all his heart and if a break up and a relationship with Nick would make her more happy than she was , then he'll do it . He'll even give his life to see her smiling .

"_So ,_" Greg thought _"tonight is the night . Let's see what really is going on between Ann and Nick.. "_

…

So , what do you think ? In the next chapter Greg may find out , but there is a possibility that he'll never find out . I don't know what to say , I'm waiting eagerly for some suggestions from you !


	13. Attack

_**Attack**_

"John , you know where I live ?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then , come to me – and take your guys , We'll need them"

"For what do you need my guys ? You revenged Mike , what do you want more ?"

"Cops . They are looking for me , you know . They found out it's me because of those stupid CSIs who didn't do anything when Carver assassinated my little brother . They are going to pay for this , and I wanna make them suffer like they did to Mike and Mary and my baby … they'll pay , those bastards ! "

"Okay , okay calm down .I'll go and take my boys and then come to your place , but just be quiet and don't let anyone see you , okay ? I'll be there in an hour ."

….

"Nick … you're an idiot , you know that ? How could you do that to Greg ? Come on !" Catherine asked angry .

"I … don't know what to say to him … this happened two months ago …I don't even know if Greg found out about it ."

"Two months ago ? Nick , two months ago Greg found out about the paralysis … don't tell me you used that to … you're an idiot , I tell you again ."

"Don't you think I know it too ? Stop repeating it , okay ? I'm a bastard , an idiot , a dumb person , but I know it even better than you do , see ?"

"You know , if Greg will find out and give you another chance , that means he's a person with a big heart ; that's why you did …" she didn't even know how to call it "betray him , because he's too good and you should ask him to forgive you , plead him to do it , you understand ? I really think that his big heart will, have the same feelings for you , even if you kissed his Wife ! " Catherine told him more motherly this time ."you did a really bad thing , but this will have a happy ending , after their wedding "

"Yeah … and the birth of their child ."

…

"Greg , come on , let's go" Anna said smiling .

"I want to ask you something "

"Yeah , baby , ask me anything you want "

He closed his eyes to think again at what he wanted to say .

"Anna … you … you are happy ?"

"Happy ? Why shouldn't I be happy ?"

"You are happy … with me ? You're not ashamed of me ?"

"Greg what's with those thoughts ? I will never be ashamed of you ! I love you , baby , I love you more than anyone could imagine ! Do you got it ? I adore you , you don't make me happy , you're my happiness , is so hard to understand ?"

"No…"

"Than please stop with these questions , I'm tired of it !"

"Okay" he answered .

It was again silence . They were in the car , sitting quiet in the chairs while Ann was driving . Something wasn't okay , something was really bad . How the hell such a strong relationship changed in a couple of months ? No one knew .

"Anna , I wanna ask you something" he decided "and I want to be told the truth , because I have the right to know it , okay ?"

"Yeah , ask" her heart was beating faster and faster , she knew what he wanted to ask her . And it was terrifying , how will she hide the emotions ? But how did Greg find out ? Nick told him ? Maybe she was talking in her sleep , maybe she told him without even realizing . The pause between Greg's words were masking her blood run cold . She had to stop the car , but she couldn't . There wasn't a place for her to stop , but she felt like she couldn't drive . She couldn't even control her own body ; she could feel the world spinning around her faster and she couldn't trust her own mind . It was a nightmare . She thought that they were going to have an accident , because her foot just blocked on the acceleration and it was impossible for her to remove it from there .The car was flying , speeding up minute by minute , second by second A nightmare , it had to be one , she saw the lights of another car in front of her and closed her eyes , imagining that they were going to hit that vehicle ; the car approached more and more and then …

"Anna !!!Are you okay ?" Greg asked her , yelling , more worried than he'd ever been in his life .

"Yeah … why ?"

"You looked like you would pass out . You scared me , you sure are okay ? "

"Yeah , but … who stopped the car ?"

"I did , I had to because you weren't responsive . What happened to you , Anna ?"

"I don't know , I was just …" realized the thing was real and looked straight into her husbands' eyes ."I'm fine"

"Glad to hear it . Now , you can drive or we'll take a cab ?"

"I can drive , I am feeling okay"

"If you say so … I believe you . Let's go to the lab , now "

Greg realized what just happened . It was fuckin' true . That thing it was real , that's why she almost fainted when she heard that he wanted to ask her something , to ask for the truth . And it was the perfect timing , at the lab they will be all three and , maybe , put face to face , they will confess .

…

"Let's help Anna get Greg in here " Warrick demanded with a raised eyebrow looking for Nick ."come on"

Nick did what he was told to . Anna unfastened her seatbelt and was waiting for them to take Greg out .

When he saw Nick , the anger reappeared in his chocolate eyes . But he tried to hide it with a fake friendly "hey" .

They took him out and helped him sit in a wheelchair . Greg was shaking at the thought that all the lab will be looking at him with pity and he didn't even want to enter , but his body had gone numb ; he couldn't even speak . So instead he let himself be pushed in the crime lab .

He closed his eyes and opened them when he was in the break room with all his colleagues and friends around him .

Anna was throwing looks full of hate to Nick ; he wanted to talk to her but she wouldn't . She just wanted to forget .

…

"Chris , we're here , what shall we do ?"

"How many of us ?"

"Fifteen "

"Fifteen is perfect . Listen to me , when you see the sign you enter and follow me , do I made myself clear ?"

"Yeah , Chris"

"Cool , then "

….

Finally after hours of talking , Sara Grissom Catherine and Warrick left the room to solve the cases . Greg saw it like the perfect timing .

"I want to say something to you two" he motioned to them "so let's talk"

"What about ?" Nick asked .

"About what happened between you two "

Anna and Nick looked at each other .

"Greg , is not what you think , is my …"

In that moment they were covered by smoke and heard some gunshots .

"Everyone down !"

Anna looked desperately to see if Greg or Nick were okay .

…

What a cliffy ending ! sorry for that ! But I'll try to update soon !

Review please !


	14. Hostages

_**Hostages**_

"Greg ? Greg , are you okay ?" Anna asked scared "do you hear me ?"

Then she felt a rough hand grabbing her and something like a cloth covered her mouth and then she slipped into the blissful darkness .

….

When she woke up she saw she was in a room , the smoke was gone . Looking to see Greg , she observed she was tied up by a chair ; she was in the DNA lab .

She saw Sara's body , Catherine's and Warrick's .

"Guys ?" she whispered . _"God , don't let them be dead , please !"_

"Annie ?" Catherine was the first to open her eyes . Sara followed her and then Warrick .

"Hey ,guys , what happened ?" she looked around , but she couldn't see Nick or Greg . She was frightened as hell . The baby was fine . Hopefully those guys didn't give her something more powerful than chloroform . Hopefully .

"Where are the guys ?, Greg , Nick , Grissom ?" Sara swallowed "are they …. Okay ?"

"I think yes … but I'm worried for Greg . " Anna whispered .

"Yeah , me too …God , I really wish they are alive and okay … "

"Uhuh …. " Anna was thinking at Greg's healthy , but at the thing Greg wanted to tell her and Nick … now he'll be alone with Nick , maybe they won't beat each other up , maybe they will see how good friends they really are and make up … but all this with a maybe , maybe they'll do it if they are alive . But they had to be alive . They just had to , they knew how to survive a thing like this .

….

"Greg , are you okay ?" the young man opened his eyes to see Grissom helping him sit better and handing him a bottle of water .

"Grissom , what the hell happened ?"

"I don't know , probably we have been taken hostages …by who … I don't have an idea "

"Are you okay ? Where are the girls ? Are they okay ?"

"I am fine . The girls are probably in the DNA but I don't know for sure . I don't have a clue what to answer to your last question . "

"How's Nick ?" he looked at the CSI that was lying on the cold floor , motionless .

"He received a blow in the head and he passed out ."

Looking better at the Texan , he saw some blood draining from the head ; there was probably a big nasty wound .

"Why don't you help him ??"

"Because I'm cuffed , Greg so are you actually , see ?" he held his hands up .

"Yeah … I haven't noticed … do you think Annie is okay ?"

"I really hope so , Greg … we'll be fine all of us . "

….

"Do you think Greg is okay ?" Ann whispered to Warrick .

"I dunno girl , I haven't seen him , but he knows to take care of himself ; on the other side , how are you two doing ? "

"We are fine . Both . " she leaned her head on the wall behind her . "I …Warrick , what do you see behind me ?"

"I see … the Trace lab … and , oh God , I really wish they are okay . They look okay … but where is Nick ? "

"I think … he's lying on the floor , see ? "

"What are you talking about , guys ?"

"Greg , Nicholas and Grissom are in Trace " Anna answered with a smile on her lips . "they are pretty okay except for Nick who's unconscious … and I think they are cuffed . We are not ! Why we are not ?"

"Because we are women and cannot fight them ?"

"Hey !"

"But you're a man … why didn't they cuff you ? "

"Maybe they forgot ?"

"I wish , I wish …"

"Let's get out of here !" Catherine raised to her feet . When she approached the door , she saw a man in a dark sweet with a mask on his head who warned her to sit down before he will shoot her .

"Okay , we can't get out . "

"We need to know how the others are doing and to get out"

"What do you want with us ?" Sara yelled to the masked man "what have we done to you guys ?"

"Shut up bitch ! "

"You're such a fucking idiot , why the hell do you keep us hostages here , we are a team of CSIs , for God's sake , cops ! "

"My boss's decision , not mine , so sit the hell down or I'll shoot you or even better – one of your friends !"

"Okay …"

….

"Hello !" another masked guy entered the room the guys were in . "what wrong with this dude ?" he walked to kick Nick .

"Hey ! leave him alone !" Greg yelled ; his nig heart wasn't full of hate how he thought initially , Nick was still his friend , so until they'd clarify the situation , he'll still be his friend.

"Why ?"

"Because he is passed out , okay ? one of your idiots hit him in the head , can't you see that he's bleeding ?"

"Alright ; but if he does something idiot you pay for it !"

"Alright , just leave him alone !"

"Now what do you want from us ?"

"I don't know what Boss wants , he just wanted me to tell you this would be a long night"

…

I don't know how to say this … one of my idiot friends hit me in the leg that was broken , with his foot … by mistake … the thing is I cannot walk again and again I'm not in hospital so the updates on this story will continue . I had a block again … I just had no idea what to write … . Hope you'll forgive me ???

Anyway , I hope you liked the chapter and please review after reading , thank you !


	15. Strange things

_**Strange things**_

"A long night , huh ? Then what do you want ? You have to know an answer , please tell me there is a reason we've been kidnapped , that this isn't just at random " Greg yelled .

"Greg , calm down .." Grissom whispered "or you'll get yourself killed"

Greg was sitting on the floor , his feet in front of his body , motionless . This was a curse , if he could move just a little would be so good ; but no matter how much he tried , his body didn't respond to it . Nick was unconscious ; damn those bastards hit him hard enough ; probably he was alive , but not okay . Neither one of them was okay . But the girls had to be , Anna , Sheila , his treasures . Catherine and Sara also . He hoped seeing Nick that Warrick was not in the same shape .

"Shut up or I'll make you look like your friend over here" he hit Nick powerful in the ribs "see ?"

"Leave him alone you bastard , you fuckin idiot bastard ! " Greg lost his temper .

"What did you just say ? Bastard , huh ?" he kicked Greg in his face with his fist , and the blood started to pour from his nose "idiot huh ?" he hit him in the chest with his foot "fuckin idiot , am I ?" Greg received the last blow in his head and leaned his head on the wall not to pass out .

"Greg " Grissom shook him "are you okay ? Why the hell you didn't listen to me , huh ? I speak another language here , or what ?"

"Sorry … I couldn't help myself … sorry … I'm " he closing his eyes when he was talking and tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the sleeve on his nose but it was no use , the blood was easily draining from his face on his chest , wetting his white t-shirt . It looked much bad than it was .

They heard a loud moan coming from Nick . They saw his head moving and him trying to sit up . He opened his eyes slowly and probably he wasn't seeing clearly , but he noticed the presence of Greg and Grissom next to him . He smiled and used all his force to change his body's position .

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey " Grissom responded "how are you feeling ?"

"To be honest … my head hurts like hell , but I wish this would be the most stupid headache I ever had …" he looked around and noticed Greg , who was bleeding "how is Greg , hell is he okay ?"

"I'm fine" the young CSI answered "just a broken nose " he opened his eyes to face Nick "but you received a blow to that head …"

"Is fine "

…..

The girls watched all the show and it scared the shit out of them ; their guys , being beaten like that . Anna was trembling and just sat there , waiting to see what happened next .

"Hell… I so hate these bastards "

"Why are doing this ? We haven't done anything to upset you , why are you doing this ? " Sara exploded "who are you guys ?"

"You may know me …"

"What ? Dover … Chris Dover … you bastard , you criminal …."

"Well , if you won't shut up right now , it'll not be that good , ya know ? " he looked at the women in front of him . He noticed Anna's pregnancy and realized who the girl was .

"This will be your last home . Here you'll die " he told them . While Sara almost burst into tears , Catherine remained shocked , Anna turned her head to look at her husband ; she wished he could see her .

….

Dover walked on the hallway . He looked at the gun in his hand and thought about the lives he'll have to take , innocent lives . Those guys didn't do anything – something inside his head was telling him that , the CSI team only did the job to find out who the shooters are . The guy who'd been shot wasn't guilty either , because he never did anything , he was in a coma to protect his girlfriend and their child . The pregnant girl had nothing to do with it , really . She wasn't even working at the crime lab .

This was a mistake ' the police wanted to catch him because he murdered someone and he really was an idiot , because if he would have surrender himself … but no surrender ,m because he shot other persons , not only Carter . That was his culpa . But he couldn't stop what he just started , so he had to continue . Promising inside his heart that no one will be killed , people from the lab , but police was welcomed to the gates of death .

…

Short , but sweet , I think , anyway , comments are welcomed !


	16. Two confessions

_**Two confessions**_

_Promising inside his heart that no one will be killed , people from the lab , but the police was welcomed to the gates of death . _

But he probably forgot who were the people who helped him – his friends – some killers that had no life , no family , nothing to live for .

….

Greg managed to somehow stop the bleeding from his nose and saw that the whole sleeve was red . The sleeve of his favorite shirt . He hoped it could be cleaned . He was thinking at a shirt in a middle of a hostages situation – but what could he do else ?

"Greg …" Nick's voice brought him to reality again . "What happened ?"

"Nothing … are you okay ?"

"Fine ."

"Okay"

There was quiet again . Greg was mad at Nick for stealing his wife . Nick was mad at himself for trying to steal Anna from Greg . And they didn't really enjoyed talking to each other . Greg because he was angry , while Nick because of his embarrassment . But Greg thought deeper and decided to ask Nick about what was the bond he had with his wife .

"Nick … I want to continue the conversation that we started before those guys took us . "

"Greg , it's not the time nor the place to talk about this !" Nick jumped "really , can't you wait until we will escape ?"

"No ! Tell me now everything that you and my wife were doing behind my back …"

"What ?"

"Come on , since when you and Anna are together ?"

"Greg listen to me carefully : me and Anna are not together , okay ? We weren't and our relationship didn't work … but she's with you now , man ! ."

"Yeah , right , then why was your perfume on her clothes ?"

"Okay … I am going to tell you what happened but you have to promise me you'll not be mad , that you'll not kill me for this , okay ?"

"I don't promise anything . You tell mew what you did with Anna right in this second !"

"Yeah . In the day you found out about the problems you had … after the shootout . you asked me to take Anna home . And I did . " Nick looked scared and slightly embarrassed "then she invited me to dinner . I said yes , because I was hungry . And he brought a bottle of wine … I kind of drank all that . "

"And ? Tell me , come on !"

"And I got drunk … more than drunk .. I was mad … sick . After the dinner , I stayed a little more at your house , she asked me to because she didn't want to be alone . She was scared . And I took advantage of her … fear … I'm so sorry … I was drunk and such … I shouldn't have done that …"

"What have you done to her ? I'm going to kill you painfully and slowly … you understand ? " Greg's blood rose to his head , he was like a bomb ready to explode .

"I … put a hand on her thigh and … I tried to kiss her … I don't know what was in my mind at the time … she opened her eyes and … pushed me away from her … then I told her some things … she slapped me and yelled at me to get out … I try to explain that to her but she slapped me again and … just closed the door and yelled at me some stuff …"

…….

"Anna , can you tell me something ?" Sara looked at her best friend's future wife .

"I'll try … " she smiled , caressing her belly "what ?"

Warrick and Catherine were also listening the discussion . They seemed interested in whatever the point of the discussion was .

"Well , I saw that since … Greg found out about the thing the bullet did" she really didn't know how to say that "you and Nick are more … distant . Why ? Can you tell me , something happened or is just the fact I didn't see well ?"

"Well …"

"Come on , Annie , tell me , I won't be mad at you or such , okay ? Just tell me for my curiosity , please !"

"No you seen perfectly well , Sara . But Nick did a thing he shouldn't have done and … well we had a little fight . After Greg found out about the paralysis … "

"_Hey Greg" Nick spoke from the doorframe where he was ._

"_Hey Nick . "_

"_How are you feeling ?"_

"_Fine , I'm fine . Could you give me a favor ?"_

"_Just say it "_

"_Please , take Anna home , she's tired and I don't want her to get sick , especially when she's in that condition" he pointed to the baby "will you do this for me ?"_

"And I shouldn't have accepted that , you know , but I was tired and sad …"

"Then what happened ?"

_Anna took out some food from the fridge and some wine . Nick poured the wine in the glasses and placed them on the table . Anna put the food in the plates and they started eating ._

_God , how hungry Anna was . She ate more than Nick himself ; but she ate for two . After eating and drinking , they moved in the living room ._

_They sat on the couch and turned the TV on . Anna saw that Nick moved closer to her , but she didn't pay attention . _

_Nick was drunk . Very drunk . _

_When the Texan placed his hand on her leg , she scared a little . She didn't know what Nick wanted . Or she did know , but she just thought it was impossible . Not Nick , not her best friend . _

_She closed her eyes a little and let her body rest . When she opened them she saw that Nick was about to kiss her . She felt the warmth of his mouth on hers and she pushed him away . He looked at her dazed . He rose to his feet _. _She pulled away quickly from his hand and slapped him across the face ._

"Then I lost it … I was so scared that he was going to …" she started crying and Sara took her in her arms .

"I don't think he would have gone that far , but … " Sara sighed "I never would've thought he would do a thing like this "

"He said that Greg is a handicapped person now , he'll not be able to make me happy !"

"Honey , you know that ain't true ! okay ? You and Greg love each other and this is all that matter !"

"I'm going to kill someone when we'll get out of here "Warrick whispered .

…..

Greg was stunned . He couldn't believe that Nick would try a thing like that . He was mad , he wanted to beat the crap out of Nick . But on the other side he was happy because he found out Anna never cheated on him . But that was such a lame thing from Nick … trying to took advantage of a sad girl . He smiled proudly and slapped himself for even thinking at that .

"Nick … if my hands weren't tied behind my back , I would strangle you until you'd die .Because you are a bastard , you are the stupidest person I have EVER met " all the time ha was talking he kept smiling , a diabolic smile .

"I know … and I am sorry . Very sorry !"

"You better be !" Greg yelled "You better be !"

"Guys , shut the hell up because " Grissom rose his eyebrows "Okay ?" . He had been quiet until then , just listening to the conversation between his two co-workers .

"Okay ." Greg answered . "We will finish this after we get out … even handicapped how you probably think I am , I'll still beat the crap out of you , you idiot !"

"Okay , but let's wait until we get out , please !"

…..

Anna was quiet , she stopped crying and she was playing with a card she had in her hand . The door of their lab opened and two guys entered .

"Wow , what pretty girls we have here !" one of them said , looking at Sara .

"I like the blonde " the other one replied staring at Catherine . "So , girls do you wanna play ? " one of them put his hand on Catherine's head .

"Leave them alone !" Warrick yelled "leave them alone !" he repeated .

"Well , you are not the boss here !" they said while trying to drag Sara and Catherine out of the room . "and those two are going to be out toys !"

"Jamie ! Cal !" a voice called them "here now !"

"Shit ! Okay , I promise we'll play later ! Wait for us !"

The stepped out of the room while the two CSI returned to their places , scared and thanking God that the boss called those guys . Otherwise … it was better not to think at what would have happened .

…..

I wanna say that I'm really sorry for not updating ! I hope you will forgive me . I have been out of ideas and I didn't know what o write . Hope you liked it ! Please read and review ! thank you !


	17. Fight in the gang

_**Fight in the gang**_

Maria was still crying again and Sara took her in her arms . She and Catherine were scared of what those lunatics would to the poor girl . She was so sweet and innocent . And she had been through so much it was like a curse . She was shaking like a leaf and nothing could stop her . Sara knew what meant to be abused and even if nothing happened that night , she was still very angry at Nick for doing what he did . She knew everything that was in Maria's heart in the moment she was trying to even think at that day . The fear that was forming in her soul and was consuming her slowly . That's why she didn't came to visit them as often and that's why she wasn't looking at Nick . She knew that she and her coworker had been together before she met Greg and probably it was worse for her because Nick was a person that she trusted very much not to hurt her . They had been together , sp there probably had been something between them . But still her heart had been grazed with a scar that will never or very hard fade away .

…………………….

Everyone gathered around Dover , looking at him and waiting for some instructions of what to do next . But Dover knew that really those guys didn't have any intention about doing what he was saying . They were only some thieves and cold blooded killers whose only purpose in life was to torture and destroy lives .

"So , Chris , what are we going to do ? There are some hot chicks inside and we want to play with them , you know ?"

"No ! Don't dare to touch those girls , you understand ?" he was thinking at his own wife and kid back home .

"Why ? Come on , I'll have the blonde , Jamie will take the brunette and Mike can have the pregnant girl . What , you're not up for some fun with the bitches ? " he laughed "I know you changed much bro . That stupid woman changed you . That Mary "

"What are you saying about my wife ?" he jumped startled by the uncensored comment of his man "do not even dare to talk about Mary like that ! " he clenched his fists and was ready to kick the guy whose name was Cal .

"Stop ! You are not the same . What the hell ? You'd never yell at an old buddy for a woman ! You have been blinded by her ! " he brought his fist and hit Dover in the chin . He took a step back and put his hand on his face but quickly he returned the blow , hitting Cal in the stomach with his fist and Cal started coughing . He fell on his knees .

He lifted to his feet and tackler Dover to the ground . The others just stayed around them , not even trying to stop the fight . They were making bets on who would win .

….

Grissom watched the fight and so did the girls with Warrick . _What the hell is happening ?_ every one of them was wondering . It was strange to see that . The bad guys fighting each other … but maybe it would be an opportunity for them . Catherine walked next to Warrick tried to help him get off the rope that was around his wrists . But she couldn't and she was mad because she couldn't help Greg and Grissom . Yeah , Nick too. Even if after all that he didn't deserve it .

….

"What is with all that fuss ?" Nick wondered loudly "who's fighting ?" he was with the back at the crowd .

"I dunno the bastards just started hitting each other like nuts . " Grissom answered .

"Why ? "

"No idea what got into them . I think that one , who shot you , Greg "

"Christian Dover"

"Yeah , that one . The black guy said something to one of the other gang member and that one started hitting him . And the others are just watching ." he seemed surprised "just watching "

"Well … maybe Dover is not one of them ?" Greg said "strange"

….

Dover and Cal were both bruised and full of blood , but didn't give up on the fight . But in the moment they wanted to jump at each other again , a big guy put himself between them and , placing a hand on both their chests , stopped them for touching each other . They both look at the guy and then at each other . It was still fury and anger in their eyes , but it wasn't as powerful . Probably the guy was making them scared or such , because seconds before that it looked like they were going to bit each other's head off . Now they just looked at the guy and left , disappointed in different directions .

Dover went to the bathroom while Cal remained in the same room .

"Why did you stop me , Ivan ? " Cal yelled at the bigger man .

"Because " the one answered "I don't understand why were you fighting Chris . He haven't done anything , why did you start the damn fight ? Why did you always have to pick on somebody ? We have had enough just saving you from going to prison for life , ya know ? C'mon , C-man , just stop it , 'kay ? We didn't came here to kill Chris , we cam here to help him , remember boy ? " he was looking at Cal like he wanted to enter his mind .

"But , man , come on , Ivan …"

"Everything is about that girl right ? Chris's wife ? I remember , you said you loved the woman . So she had chose him . So ? Get over it ! Jealousy is not helping okay ?" he watched the reaction of the man he was talking to . Cal backed away and didn't even lifted his head to see Ivan . The big man put his face under his chin and forced him to look into his creepy blue eyes .

"I think you didn't understand me , boy !" he was becoming angrier and looked scarier moment by moment "you look at me in the eyes when I talk to ya !"

" 'kay , Ivan , anything you want . " Cal left the room too and met Dover in the way out . Chris looked like shit and so did the guy . They had their fist clenched but it was enough for Ivan to clear his throat that they continued their way without a fight .

……….

"We may take some advantage from this fight ; it looks that one of them whose name I think is Cal was kind of rejected from their group which may be a way out from this ." Grissom told the two guys .

Greg pulled his knees to his chest with Nick's unwanted help and saw Grissom's face that was full of pity and closed his eyes . Grissom got the message and quickly changed the look . He motioned to Greg he was sorry while Nick was watching without understanding what they were doing .

"Yes , we may have the possibility to find a way out of this . But I don't know if the others know what we are thinking . " Nick spoke . "Can any one of you see them ? "

"I don't …" the supervisor replied looking around .

"And me either . Do you Greg ?"

He didn't say a thing but he lowered his head a little and saw something Anna whose eyes were looking coldly at the place he was . He smiled and his heart jumped when he saw her smiling back .

"I can see them . "

"Yeah ?"

"Yeah , somewhere behind Grissom but I think only I can see them ."

"That's good . We must find a way to communicate to them . "

In that moment in the room the girl were in Five of the armed dudes entered and took everyone of them out of there . They notice Warrick was tied up and cut the rope . They threw them in the room of the boys . Things that somehow made them happy and scared them as well . Why were they brought together ? They saw the other lab techs and workers were all tied up and blindfolded . The guys tied them up too , but didn't blindfolded them . The reason a killer won't blindfold his victim is when he knows they are not going to say a word about their face . And they were going to say everything if they were going to get out of there alive . They looked at each other in horror . They have let to see them because they were all going to get killer that day …

….

I want to apologize for not updating sooner but another writer's block hit me . I'm really sorry for that . And I had and I still have a lot of problems with my computer … but I'll try to update the next chapter sooner , I promise !


End file.
